prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS03
is the third episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Synopsis The episode begins in the Dark Falls where the leader is speaking with another of his followers about the Pretty Cure. Karehan asks for another chance while promising he will defeat them this time and capture the mascots. Meanwhile, at school Saki is currently in the middle of practicing her pitches as Mai draws her. She is very unaware of the coach who approaches her and comments on how Mai's picture really comes to life. However, when Mai says nothing she shakes her shoulder gently, causing Mai to snap out of her concentrated focus. Coach mentions how well it is, as well as good to have such concentration on things. Its then Saki and the other girls ask of their opponents coming up for the Championship matches soon coming. On the way home, none of the girls seem confident anymore. Having learned that they will be challanging the team who previously came in first place/won. They all notice how confident Saki seems however, and begin to ask how she can be so happy reguarding the subject when she explains that since they lost the first rounds the past two years, they will never suspect them to suddenly win! Back at home, Flappy tells Saki how hungry he is, so she summons NigiNigi and ResuResu once again. As she is feeding Flappy, its then her sister comes in to see Saki when suddenly she closes the door and forces her sister out of her room. She asks what she wanted when Minori explains that dinner is ready so the two sisters hurry up and head to the table to eat. Its then Saki's mother comments on how fast she ate, to which she simply explains her mother makes the best Hamburger curry. She also adds that she and Minori will be coming to cheer her on, and that her dad is in charge of the Bakery while they're gone. Meanwhile, Mai is overlooking her drawing with Choppy. Who thinks Saki will have a good game tomorrow. Mai also thinks so as the very next day soon comes and Saki visits the Sky tree as she had done so previously when having doubt or just relaxing. She is sure she will have a good game and heads to school, only to see how bad everything seems. The other team looks even tougher then last year! The team begins to play when soon before they know it they reach the half way mark, and their doing terrible! Saki can't seem to focus and she feels as if she's letting down the entire team. Mai then gets an idea and shows her the picture she drew, hoping to inspire Saki and her teammates. Feeling a bit more excited they try harder, but the game is suddenly interupted by a heavy wind! Saki and Mai watch as everyone is evacuated from the stadium/field. They stay back and try to determine where the strong winds are coming from, only see see Karehan suddenly appear and form an Uzaina using a Baseball bat. Saki and Mai waste no time transforming in to Cure Bloom and Cure Egret and begin to fight the bat Uzaina. Quickly it sticks them against the wall with its massive baseballs and having cornered the Pretty Cure, Karehan demands they give him Flappy and Choppy but they refuse. So using a mock like substance he begins to cover them, threatening to drown them in it. As Saki and Mai are being covered, their hands slowly touch. Forming strong enough power to burst open the mock and glue like substances all over them! They quickly use Twin Stream Splash to defeat it with ease! Back at the game, its time for Yuuko to bat. She feels she can't do it until Saki reminds her not to give up until the very end. She also mentions the picture Mai drew of her and announces that she knows she can do it. Yuuko hits the ball, allowing her to get to first base and then comes Saki's turn. She hits the ball, allowing them to win the game! Major Events Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori Trivia *This episode shows that Flappy's favorite meal is rice. While Saki really likes Hamburger Curry but its stated several times that her favorite food is sweet things. Gallery Resuresu.png Uh.png happy Flappy.png Win.png Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star